


Fitz's Proposal

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post Season 5, bus kids bonding, cryo!Fitz, first fic, jemma finds fitz, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: Fitz had his whole proposal planned out way before he found Jemma again and he was determined to do it as soon as he saw her. So what happen's when Jemma finally finds Cryo!Fitz?





	Fitz's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples. This is the first fic I've written and I hope you enjoy. It was inspired by a post on tumblr that brought up the fact that Fitz probably had that whole proposal speech planned out beforehand.

There he was, frozen in the chamber. Jemma rushed forward, leaving the others behind. She just needed her husband. They had been searching for far too long. “Fitz!” she cried as she jabbed at the buttons erratically.

“Open up you stupid thing,” she snapped. He was right there, yet she still couldn't get to him. It hissed as it opened far too slowly. As soon as she was able, she reached out and hugged him tight.

“Fitz,” she croaked, “I missed you so much.” and then she kissed him hard.

He mumbled her name into her lips. “Fitz! You're awake” she laughed as she pulled back, “and you're so cold. You can’t complain about my hands ever again.”

With dazed eyes, he looked at her wonderingly and mumbled, “Jemma, is it really you?”

“Yes,” she breathed. Her face was soft as she shifted a hand to cup his cheek, watching his eyes clear. His pupils weren’t excessively dilated. That was a good sign.“Yes, I’m really here,” she continued, running her other fingers through his hair before adding, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied before his eyes darted around, noticing the rest of the team staying near the entrance. “What-?” he began asking as he attempted to stand, but he ended up collapsing, still weak from being frozen so long. Jemma caught him, wrapping an sturdy arm around his waist. Daisy rushed forward to help, and situated herself on his other side.

“You’re alright. We’re back together again,”Jemma quietly reassured both him and herself. Her eyes shone with tears as she smiled brightly.

“Let’s get you back to the ship,” Daisy said gently, “We can all discuss everything there.”

Jemma nodded, giddy, as they started walking. She’d done it. She had found her husband, and they were never leaving each other’s side again.

Ever.

Fitz stopped them, turning away from Daisy. He grabbed Jemma by the arms, and weakly, but urgently, said, “Wait! I promised myself I would say this as soon as I found you again.” He took a deep breath, his voice much stronger as he continued, “I missed you so much. I spent six months locked up in an off the books military prison.” He turned back towards to cryochamber, gesturing, “not to mention however long frozen in space, all just hoping to find you. But you’re here now.”

He paused, gathering his thoughts, eyes shifting around with nerves. As he stood there thinking, his face filled with determination. He stood straighter, as if his love and determination alone was rejuvenating his feeble body. Turning and gazing intently into her eyes, he started again, “You know, I realized something. The universe, can’t stop us, because we have crossed galaxies, we have traveled through time, we have survived the bottom of the Atlantic, just so we could be together. Now a love like that - that is stronger than any curse. And you and I, we are unstoppable together. And I don’t want to live another day without you in it.”

Her tears spilled over, “Fitz, I-”

He cupped her cheeks, and pecked her on the lips before she could finish, “Wait, please. I haven’t gotten to the best part.” He smiled gently and lovingly asked, “Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?”

Everything good and warm in her chest froze over suddenly. Her eyes wide, she stared back at him blankly. His warm smile slipped slightly, his eyebrows furrowed more the longer she didn’t answer him.

“I- I guess you… he … was telling the truth. He did propose first,” she choked out, even as the ground felt like it was falling away.

Her face crumpled, and her happy tears fell away as new grief stricken ones replaced them. She had been so focused on finding Fitz again, that she hadn’t really registered, or had been in denial, that he wouldn’t be the man that she had married. Her husband was dead, and all those memories would forever be locked, alone, in her mind, never to be shared with her soulmate again. He was the one who had to catch her this time as she collapsed, everything she had ignored for so long, hitting her at all at once. She couldn’t get the image of his dead body out of her mind and the grief of her husband’s death was abruptly released from her careful compartmentalization, overwhelming her. She started sobbing, “He’s gone! He’s really gone! He promised that he wouldn’t leave my side!”

Fitz’s face was a mixture of pure confusion and concern as he asked, “Who’s gone? Jemma, who’s gone?! Tell me whats wrong!”

She didn’t answer. Daisy came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around the devastated woman. Resting her head against Jemma’s hair, she attempted to comfort her friend. “I know. I know. We all loved him. He made some mistakes but we all still loved him. He was family. He was my brother.”

Daisy kissed her hair, gently rocking her back and forth. Her face was empathetic, and she had tears of her own as she told her, “but Jemma, he’s still here, he is still my brother, and he is still your soulmate. Look at him, he is ok. He’s alive. Yeah, he’s missing a few memories, but he’s still the man you love. You have the opportunity to make new memories now. It’s not all over. Your love for each other is far beyond what I have ever seen before. You guys can make it through anything, even this.”

Daisy’s words pulled her from her spiraling thoughts, and as Jemma looked towards the man she loved, she felt hope again. She knew she would need to finally grieve her husband, but in the end, it would turn out alright, because they were together again, and together they were unstoppable.


End file.
